powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Meta Space Manipulation
Power to manipulate space of all realities. Absolute form of Spatial Manipulation. Variation of Boundary Manipulation. Also Called * Absolute Spatial Manipulation * Gap Manipulation * Meta Spatial Manipulation * Spatial Boundary Manipulation Capabilities The user can manipulate space of any and all realities and dimensions, whether they are physical spatial locations — such as the fourth dimension, another timeline, heaven or hell — or metaphysical spaces — such as into a dream realm, into a painting, or even between fantasy and reality. This power also allows the user to control metaphysical realms, exampled by causing the space inside a painting world to expand or distort; teleporting anything from a dream or fantasy to reality and vice-versa; and creating tears and portals within the boundaries of space to interconnect multiple spaces together. By manipulating and removing the boundaries between metaphysical spaces, one can essentially undermine the fabrics of reality. With this power in mind, the user can create spatial effects that can even affect incorporeal and metaphysical life forms who are normally at an alternate plane of existence, such as dream sprites, ghosts, and deities. Applications * Space Generation, Space Depletion ** Distance Manipulation ** Infinite Supply ** Spatial Constructs ** Spatial Flight * Conscious Spatial Awareness *Domain Manipulation * Floortilting * Higher-Dimensional Manipulation * Inverted Dimension * Meta Summoning ** Life Creation ** Resurrection * Meta Teleportation ** Planeswalking ** Reality Shifting/Alternate Reality Traveling ** Time Travel **Teleportation Manipulation * Portal Manipulation ** Absolute Storage * Spatial Attacks * Spatial Bypassing * Spatial Displacement ** Matter Substitution * Spatial Duplication * Spatial Empowerment * Subspace Manipulation * Subjective Reality ** Spatial-Temporal Lock Techniques * Amalgamation: Merging matter with another by overlapping the two objects' spaces, causing a telefrag effect. * Isolation: Creating spatial barriers to completely isolate a target space from the rest. * Spatial Crush: Crush objects by increasing space around a target. * Spatial Destruction: Erase space of a target to delete them from existence. * Spatial Distortion: Causing distortions in space of any realm. * Spatial Mimicry * Spatial Rift: Tear open space to create portals into a void that can connect to any other space. * Spatial Slicing: User attacks by tearing out a section of space to sever the spatial connection of the target. * Spatial Tuning: Distort and warp space in a specific area for various effects, even potentially alter reality. * Spatiokinetic Combat * Warp Bubble: User creates a small warp around themselves which is only marginally connected to the rest of the space around it. *Teleportation Barrier Generation Associations * Aether Manipulation by manipulating the unique essence that flows through the universe and all that exists in it. * Air Manipulation by distorting the space that the air is occupied in. * Cosmic Manipulation * Gravity Manipulation by manipulating the spatial field's gravitational forces. * Meta Space-Time Manipulation * Meta Time Manipulation * Omnilock * Omnipresence * Reality Warping * Space-Time Manipulation * Spatial Lordship Limitations * Cannot affect users of Spatial-Temporal Lock or Omnilock. * User cannot manipulate the flow of time within space, unless they also possess Time Manipulation as a separate power. * Removing the boundaries between metaphysical spaces may cause the worlds to intersect with unwanted results. Known Users Gallery File:Janemba's_Deflection_Portals.png|Janemba (Dragon Ball) controlling space at metaphysical levels, allowing him to link even the afterlife to the world of living, resurrecting the dead, and isolating King Yenma from the rest of the realm of the dead. File:Izanagi.gif|Danzō Shimura (Naruto) uses Izanagi to control the space between reality and fantasy, allowing him to teleport into a metaphysical realm of dreams to remove death and injury, and then back to reality undamaged. File:Obito's_Kamui.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) was able to use Kamui to such power that he was able to travel back from the Pure Land back to the world of living to lend his power to Kakashi before willingly leaving to rest in peace. File:Kaguya's_portal.png|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) is capable of controlling the spaces of her six dimensions, traveling through them by teleportation and portals and even rewriting their aspects akin to reality warping. File:Palkia_using_Spacial_Manipulation_in_SSBB.jpg|Palkia (Pokémon) is a God with complete control over the boundaries of all space, living in a gap in the spatial dimension parallel to reality, and can even travel to other dimensions. File:Creatingtimeholes.png|The Time Eater (Sonic the Hedgehog) possesses vast powers over space and reality, capable of even interfering with alternate timelines such as Crisis City, which had been removed from the original timeline. Hijiri-No-Kami_H.png|Hijiri-No-Kami (Valkyrie Crusade) as the goddess of space-time, can manipulate all of space and time. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Meta Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Rare power Category:Absolute Powers